


The Dragons of the South and North Wind

by PersephoneAlmana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, Betrayal, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Near Death, Pregnancy, Punishment, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAlmana/pseuds/PersephoneAlmana
Summary: The Shimada clan, a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms, illegal substances, and assassinations, meet with the blackwatch operatives to have one of their men marry Sojiro's elder son, Hanzo to Jesse McCree. To combine their forces, which Hanzo does not like their empire of the Shimada.Genji, being carefree and a bit wayward, witnesses the betrayal of Gabriel Reyes to his clan by witnessing him assassinating his father.  In turn, the Blackwatch leader, nearly kills him. But he is saved by the junkers.After years of living in fear of returning to Hanamura, he is persuaded to return home by Angela Ziegler, to challenge Gabriel Reyes now as Reaper to end his tyranny and have his brother rule the shimada clan.





	1. Dragon's Call

We sleep with the dragons,in the hidden lair.

We sing their call,in our every prayer.

Through our eyes, their world is clear.

Their forgotten song, our heart can hear.

They guide our way, through the darkest night.

We use their wisdom, to give us sight.

Through our voice, you hear their cries.

Their fire can be seen, deep in our eyes.

They are alive,deep in our minds.

In us the dragon, you can find.

\- Dragon's Call


	2. Arrange Marriage

Spring in Hanamura were pleasant, the skies were clear, clouds were often going slow across the sky, along with the scent of Cherry blossoms petals falling from the trees to meet the ground. Which everyone in Hanamura were gazing about at the beauty of the cherry blossoms that fell, children were playing and giggling about, while couples were lovingly looking at the trees and each other.

Usually, everyone in Hanamura would glance over to their shoulders to check if the Shimada clan were coming since they would be greeted upon by big men in Hoari's with the symbol of the dragon on their shoulders leading the head of the shimada gumi, Sojiro with his wife, Ren, with their sons; Hanzo and Genji. People had feared them, since they were a yakuza. Whenever they come to festivals, everyone knows when to get out of their way.

But today they didn't see them,  some were curious about why the family hadn't arrived, some never wanted to bother knowing where they were all they wanted was to gaze at the beauty of the cherry blossoms and enjoy themselves in the park.

 

** Shimada Castle **

** **

 

Servants were busy cleaning the floors, they were all scurrying about in the castle prepared for an arrival of an organization that had contacted Sojiro Shimada, for a quick meeting with each other. But it was a meeting and as well arrangement of marriage to one of the organization's men.

In which the head of the Shimada's had to speak about this with the Elders, to see on what they had to say about the arrange marriage. Of course, the elders were consternate about this arrange marriage to have what they have to that organization which they know it was called; Blackwatch, the man that lead this organization wanted one of his men to marry the first-born child.

In which it was Hanzo to be married to the person. But they were frowned upon the eldest to marry, since the eldest was not born a boy. In fact, Hanzo was born a girl named Nagisa, but that was a problem in the Shimada clan since they viewed girls unsuitable for the shimada clan.

Disgusted with their first failure, Sojiro and Ren tried again to make a suitable heir for the shimada gumi. In which their second try was better, this time a son was born. Genji, was now therefor fit to be the next leader of the Shimada clan.

To handle Nagisa, the elders had arranged a surgeon to change Nagisa into a boy and change her name to Hanzo, what the elders also ordered the surgeon to do is for Hanzo to keep his female genital and uterus in case of reproduction.

In conclusion for the Elders and Hyousuke, agreed that Hanzo would be marrying the man that blackwatch chosen for marriage.

With this, everyone at the shimada castle were busy to get everything prepared for the arrival of Blackwatch and the man chosen to marry Hanzo, cooks were working to make a perfect meal for the arrival of the coming groom to the shimada castle.

In his room, Hanzo sat in front of a mirror while his personal maid attended him to prepare himself for his arrival of his soon-to be husband that was going to arrive soon. The eldest just stared at himself in the mirror while watching his maid brushing his raven hair, behind her was a girl around in her teens adjusting the kimono that he was going to wear to be presentable. Another girl around eleven was busy making a hair-clip with cherry blossom flowers.

Hanzo knew he never was and never would be good enough for his father, even as a girl he knew that. He knew he wasn't good enough to be the next heir for the Shimada clan, all he knew that he was a mistake in his parents eyes that's all he had to live for.

But there was a maid, that told him that he wasn't a mistake in her eyes, she was a very caring person and had a daughter of her own.

Ana Amari, came to Hanamura with her daughter all the way from Egypt to work for the Shimada's, upon arriving Ren had immediately put Ana to take care of Hanzo. To Ana was initially confused on why Ren had suddenly had her to take care of the child so suddenly and why she didn't bother to take care of the child.

Upon reaching the room where the child was, Ana was in shock to see a girl sitting in the middle of the room. She now fully understood that the shimada clan only wanted boys to lead them no girls, looking at the girl she saw in his eyes that she had loneliness of no one loving him when he was a girl. She took Hanzo under her wing and took care of him like a mother would in which Hanzo loved Ana for what she was doing even allowing him to play with her own daughter, Fareeha.  He viewed Ana as a mother than Ren, he never viewed Ana as a maid only a mother.

Both Hanzo and Fareeha played together in the gardens, listened to Ana read some stories, and took naps together. It was bliss for Hanzo to have a friend to play with.

"There, all brushed." Ana said, as she put down the brush, she reached again for Hanzo's hair to braid it. "Your going to look beautiful for your soon-to be husband."

She gave a small wrinkled smile, she was definitely aging, since her hair was starting to grey. From his memory that she had strong dark hair like he had, now it was fading to gray.

"But I do not know this man, nor I have feelings for him." Hanzo said, after a brief silence.  "I never met him, my father has always been angered by my existence ever since I was born a girl not a son for him."

"Habibi, maybe this stranger your marrying is a kind man that'll rescue you from this place. A friend of mine, Duaa, was rescued by her husband to get away from a life that was nothing but misery. Men like that are very hard to find these days, so maybe he could be one of those men that are rare." Ana said, as she continued to braid his hair till it was all in a nice braid.

"Mum's right you know, he could be." Fareeha said, as she finished adjusting the kimono. "I heard that he's quiet the charmer, from what I heard from the other maids."

The girl, named Efi, got up she walked to Hanzo and carefully put the clip with the cherry blossoms in his hair. She gave him a smile.

The eldest shimada looked at himself in the mirror, turning his head a bit he looked at the Cherry blossom clip, he gave a smile then turned to Efi.

"Thank you, Efi." He said to her, the eleven year old gave a bow to him and giggled.

"It looks beautiful on you." Efi said, adding a smile.

Hanzo lifted himself up from on his knees position to up straight, he turned to stare at the kimono that he was going to wear to be presentable for his soon-to be husband.

The kimono was long sleeved, blue deep color, with designs of white flowers, small pink flowers, and light blue. The obi was a light tan with some flowers on it, that was on the table.

The Shimada  walked to it took it off the stand to put it on himself, with the help of Fareeha and Ana. Efi came walking over with the folded Obi in her arms and handed it to Ana so she could tie it around the waist of the eldest shimada. Turning Hanzo stared at himself in the mirror, he gave a small smile, while the three were giving a smile on how beautifully done they done on Hanzo.

"You look beautiful Hanzo." Efi commented, as she gave a small clap.

"Yes, you are beautiful as a bride." Fareeha said, crossing her arms with a smile. As she adjusted her beads in the mirror while she was looking as well, once she was done straightening herself out.

"Now we need to do is wait for Morrison to retrieve you and us to greet your soon-to be husband." Ana said, as she gave a wrinkled smile. "Well of course they won't be here yet since Satya is going to greet them when they land. Mm, I can't wait to see what the boy would look like for Hanzo."

"Same!"

All four gave  a small laugh, till they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ana called, as she looked over to the door to see a shadow in front of it.

"Jack Morrison, I'm here to bring Hanzo." Jack said from the other side of the door, he crossed his arms and shook his head.  "is he ready? The agents of blackwatch are here even the chosen agent to marry Hanzo."

"Hai, I'm ready." Hanzo said, as he turned to walk to the shoji in which Ana opened the door for him. He left his room to greet Morrison outside.

"You look amazing." Jack complimented, as he scratched at his blonde hair.

"Thank you, Jack."

"We've worked hard on him to look pretty." Efi said, as she gave a little jump, in which made Jack chuckle.

"You did just as that. Well c'mon now, your father is waiting for you."

Jack lifted his arm in a bend position, in which Hanzo gladly put his arm around and walked with Morrison to lead him towards the Tokonoma room, where he would get to see his future husband-to be there.  To be honest, Hanzo was nervous to meet this person chosen for him to marry, he had no feelings for this man, nor wanted to be with him.

"So Jack is Genji going to be with us for this meeting with Blackwatch?" Ana asked, she was walking behind Jack in curiosity if the Shimada heir was going to join them.

The assistant of Hyousuke grumbled underneath his breath, clearly agitated that Ana had asked that question about the next chosen leader was going to join them.

"No..He's not." Jack grumbled, as he used his free hand to rub his eyes.  "When I was there to tell him about the meeting, he went off on his carefree way to do what he likes to do. So I send Amélie to fetch him and bring him back so that he can be prepared so that he can meet Hanzo's future husband. She got him back of course, he wasn't pleased about it."

"Should have guessed, he doesn't seem to care much about being leader of the shimada clan." Ana said, while adding a sigh of her own about the situation with Genji.

"Well at least he's back and in a suit."

"You have a point."

Knowing that his brother had a carefree and wayward life, Hanzo was jealous of Genji, of course they had a luxury life and privileges but in differences Hanzo had to stay home all the time due to the fact that his father wanted to avoid shame from everyone in Hanamura to learn that he had a daughter and not a son. Each day, he'd watch Genji go out to live his life the way he wanted while he had to stay home and be  under house arrest, but occasionally go out to the gardens to enjoy himself.

"But! Let's not worry about the future leader, right now we have an arrange marriage and an alliance with the Blackwatch group."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm...Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I've been thinking on who's going to be where in this AU. But I figured who's going to be with the Shimada's. 
> 
> Again i'm sorry if this chapter is very crappy and not good, I was also struggling on getting a design description for Hanzo's kimono he wears.


	3. First Meeting

"Sit up straight!"

Gabriel Reyes threw a glare at the teen that was right besides him, he had caught the cowboy hunched shoulder-slouching when they were walking with Satya Vaswani to the Shimada Castle. The Commander of Blackwatch didn't want to look like a fool with a boy that didn't look presentable for Sojiro Shimada.

The Cowboy grumbled underneath his breath as he did was he was told, he wasn't thrilled at all about arriving to Hanamura nor meeting his future-wife, all he wanted to do was hang out with the other blackwatch members and play his guitar. He of course had no feelings about this so called "wife" that he was going to be engaged too nor does he know whom he was going to get married too.

Satya lead them past the large wooden gate, McCree lifted his head to look at it and was amazed on the design of two dragons that were the symbol of the Shimada clan, he continued to follow Reyes and Vaswani.

She lead them past the dojo arena, towards the designated area that would where they would meet with Sojiro and McCree's future-wife to be at.

 

**Tokonoma Room**

 

"Where were you?" Sojiro demanded at his younger son, he had his arms crossed over his chest and giving a glower look at his son.

"I was in town, I was planning on coming back." Genji said, as he sat on his legs, he lifted a hand to go through his green hair that he dyed.

"It didn't look like it to me." Amelie Lacroix said, as she looked over to Genji from her spot. The Shimada assassin was wearing her Black-Pink kimono, while looking over to the younger Shimada.

The Shimada heir gave a little glare towards the blue-skinned women then gave a sigh.

"Genji, you are next in line for being leader when the dragons call me up to their skies. You should always be here, not going whatever you want to do. You have a responsibility as next leader of the shimada gumi, or isn't that important to you, Genji?"

"It is important to me, Otousan." Genji said, but in honesty he had little interest of ruling the Shimada castle, nor the family's illegal business. All he wanted to do was to live his playboy style, train for his ninja abilities and continue on with the life he wanted to lead.

"hmmm."

The Shoji door opened, entering Satya walked in and moved to the side to reveal Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree in suits.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Hanamura." Sojiro said, giving a bow to Gabriel and Jesse.

"Thank you, for having us." The blackwatch leader bowed back to Sojiro, in which he glanced over to Jesse, who awkwardly bowed past their shoulders.

"I see this is the man chosen."

"Yes he's the one." Gabriel said, as he gave a pat on Jesse's shoulder.

"You are a very lucky young man. Now, my assistant Jack I had asked him to retrieve your bride. They'll be arriving soon."

McCree gave the shimada leader a nod, even though he didn't want to be the "lucky one" to be arranged to be married to someone he'd never met before in his life.

"Come sit." Sojiro said, as he turned to sit on the right of the sliding door. "Oh and this is my son, Genji, the next leader of the Shimada."

"Nice to meet you, Genji."

"The pleasure is mine." Genji said, as he gave them a bow.

Gabriel and Jesse sat down, but on their knees for the custom of business with the Shimada leader. They decided to speak for a moment about business before meeting the bride, they discussed having ties with Blackwatch just to connect with America, and weapons.

The younger shimada, he was clearly bored but kept a straight face to disguise that he wasn't at all bored with the meeting. Mostly he was waiting to get out to play at the arcade or have a quick chat with Angela, maybe grabbing boba tea while he was out there.

There were another set of footsteps on the other side of the door that is, there was some rustling and then it stopped.

"I'm here, Otousan." a voice said from behind the door.

"Satya, open the door." Sojiro said, as he looked over to the shoji door.

The Indian-woman nodded she walked behind Genji, reaching the door handle, she slid it opened while backing up to reveal Hanzo, Efi, Fareeha, and Ana from behind the screen.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Hanzo Shimada. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  Hanzo said to them, he gave a little bow to Gabriel and Jesse.

Jesse stared at the eldest shimada, he could feel his cheeks running red from once he set his eyes on the beauty in front of him. He admitted to himself that he was a lucky man to be married to such a beauty that he was staring at, he couldn't help but to stare at the pale skin without a blemish, dark hair that was like a raven and those eyes, they were dark that contrast with the pale skin.

"h…W…H…Howdy, the name's Jesse." Jesse sputtered, as he couldn't help but with the blushing and he didn't care if he was suppose to have someone introduce him to Hanzo.

Efi and Fareeha couldn't help but to giggle at the cowboy's sputter of introducing himself. In which, Morrison would roll his eyes a bit at their giggling.

Surprisingly, Hanzo gave a small chuckle of amusement of seeing the cowboy sputter his name and introduction. He also had to admit that Jesse was clearly handsome and he was blushing himself after seeing him even giving a chuckle at the cowboy's little sputter of him introducing his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jesse." Hanzo said to him, giving a smile in which made the cowboy blush.

To Jesse, Hanzo was like an angel that fell out of heaven, he never seen anyone so beautiful in his life other than just seeing some pretty girls when he was in deadlock but none of them compared to the eldest Shimada.

"Hanzo, would you like to take Jesse out in the gardens so you two can get to know each other?" Jack asked, as he looked over to the eldest.

In which, Hanzo nodded his head to Jack and got up on his two feet.

"Well what are you waiting for boy? Go." Gabriel said to the cowboy, who was still dazed at looking at hanzo.

McCree jolted out from his staring at Hanzo by Gabriel, looking over to the blackwatch leader he gave him a nod then got up to walk over to Hanzo. Lifting his arm, he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, to his surprise he saw a light pink on Hanzo's cheeks as well.

Lowering his arm, he bend it a bit and showed it to Hanzo as a gesture so he could put his hands on his arm.

Seeing this, Hanzo lifted his hand and placed it in the crook of the cowboy's arm, looking at Efi and Fareeha the two girls were concealing their excitement on seeing this in front of them.

Giving a nod to the cowboy, the two left the tokonoma room and headed towards the gardens so they can have time to speak with each other.

"Well it seems that they'll be getting along." Sojiro said, adding a chuckle.

Satya closed the door, but waited while Ana, Fareeha and Efi left the other room to sit with them.

"It seems so. Now lets' talk about business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAACK!! Sorry for no updates on the story, I have been really busy so I couldn't have time to update it and also i'm in a writer's block so that makes it much worse....
> 
> Also you can tell that I changed Hanzo's and Genji's father's name. Blizzard released a bio of the skins of each character has and it is discovered that Genji's and Hanzo's father's name is Sojiro.


	4. An Attempt

Genji was relieved that the meeting between his father and the blackwatch leader was done, he was completely bored out of his mind while sitting on his knees just to hear them speak about connecting with Blackwatch. Right now, he was sneaking himself out of his room with his regular clothing to go out of the Yakuza estate to enjoy life. 

He had to keep his guard though, he knew that the spider; Amélie , would be hiding herself or watching from a distance. She was perfect assassin that stood out more than the other assassins that the shimada gumi had, that is why Sojiro hired her in the first place because of her skills.

The sparrow glanced around checking the area making sure that the assassin wasn't hanging about to watch him leave the shimada gumi.   
  
 _Good she isn't around here, time to par..._  Genji thought, until he felt a cold chill up his spine.  _Kuso ̄_....  _Kanojo wa sugu ushiro ni iru watashi..._  
  
Turning his head, he was staring into the amber eyes of Amélie, who was busy glowering at him and arms across her chest. She was wearing her normal outfit that she wore for training, instead of her other outfit she wore for assassinations.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked, coldly.  
  
"Me? Nah... I wasn't going anywhere... I was just... Looking around." Genji said, as he started to sweat a bit.  
  
The blue-skinned woman didn't seem to be phased by this claim, she lifted an eyebrow at him not believing in what he was going to say anyways.  
  
"Then why are you in normal clothes?"   
  
"W...Well I was just..."  
  
"Going out to do what you like to do?"  
  
"Who? Me?! Nah, I was busy admiring the view from up here!" Genji told her, in basically a lie, but he knew that she wouldn't believe him since she was hard to fall for his lies. 

"Je ne vous crois pas." 

The sparrow gulped, he needed to think something more cleaver than what he said so that could be believable to her so that she could fall for it and so he could escape the woman's cold glare that was piercing into his soul right about now, he could look all over to see which of who he wanted to go see just to escape but he couldn't see anyone till... He saw the Swiss's doctor's daughter, Angela Ziegler, walking towards the Shimada Gumi path.

Seeing this as an opportunity, he gave Amelie a quick wink before jumping off to land to run up to her. 

"Hi Angela!" Genji gave a yell, startling the doctor. 

"Oh! Hello Genji, you gave me quite a fright there." Angela told him, as she gave him a warm smile. 

He blushed once he saw that smile, he secretly had a crush on the beautiful Swiss doctor, he adored everything about her when he first met her as a kid. Those kind gentle blue eyes, her warm smile, her kind and gentle personality, and how caring she was to the sick. But he never had the courage to tell what he feels about her right now since he's been shy of admitting of what he feels for her.

"Trying to get away from the Shimada gumi, Genji?" Angela asked, as she broke through his thoughts about her.

"Wha...Oh... Oh yeah, I did. Well it was over a minute ago, It was SOOOOOOOOOOOO boring Angela! You would've been bored out of your mind. But Hanzo did got to manage to see his Fiancee for the first time.... Even I got to see him for the first time as well..."

The Sparrow hardly saw his brother neither when they were children. He was often forbidden to enter Hanzo's room for whatever reason why his father wouldn't allow him to play with his older sibling nor see him the only thing he allowed him to do was to speak with Hanzo while he was outside of the door that lead to Hanzo's room. It made his days as a child sad that he wasn't allowed to see his older sibling nor play with him, it was boring for him to be honest. 

But seeing Hanzo for the very first time was amazing, he never knew what his older sibling looked like but since he now saw him. He was amazed on how similar that he looked like their father. 

“I did hear that you never got to see your brother, but it must have been amazing and a tear-filled day for you to see him, wasn’t it?”

"To be honest, it wasn't exactly a tear filled day if you say. Since I was meeting with Blackwatch leader, Reyes. So! What are you doing?" Genji asked, as he looked at her.

"Well just bringing in some papers for your father." Angela told him, as she smiled at him. 

"Oh! Well do you want me to.... Walk with you so  you can give it to him?" Genji asked, sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"Of course." Angela told him, as she smiled.

Watching the two coming towards the Shimada Gumi, Amelie shook her head, turning she used her grapple hook to jump to the other side while muttering. 

"Maintenant, il revient. Ce garçon."


	5. Garden Stroll

"So you rarely come out of your room?" 

The archer gave him a subtle nod while they walked in the gardens of the Shimada Estate, the cowboy was still fascinated and full of awe on how the gardens looked so beautiful in Japan than in the USA. 

In which, Hanzo gave a small laugh and told him that Orisa even Efie make the gardens beautiful with their hard work and effort to put all other gardens in Japan to shame. 

"No wonder why you are pale as a ghost!" Jesse said, as he gave a small chuckle in which he got an elbow in his stomach from Hanzo. "But a beautiful ghost with pale skin."

Hanzo blushed from the cowboy's compliment, he was honest with himself that the cowboy was quite the charmer. 

"So... Tell me more about you..." Hanzo asked, as he looked up to the cowboy as they walked on stones that were on top of the sand that lead them towards some pale concrete without sand underneath them.

"Well... There's nothin' much about me as much than bein' part of the blackwatch group if you know what i close-fisted." 

"Oh." 

"Since we are discussin' about us to get to know each other better, what about you?" Jesse asked, as he reached to pick a camellia flower from the ground, straightening his back he turned and gently put the flower in Hanzo's hair. 

The Archer bit his lip from the question, he didn't know how the cowboy would react to him saying he wasn't born a male but was a female before his surgery to turn him into who he is today. Nor how he would react to hear that he wasn't needed in the shimada gumi as the heir of the clan or how his parents were full of shame of him knowing he was born a girl instead of a male.

"Hello!" A voice said, making both Archer and Cowboy jump. 

"Oops. Sorry that I gave you two a shock." Orisa said, as she approached the two, she gave a quick squint of her eyes resembling a smile of happiness and a wave to the two.

"You sure did, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jesse said, as he took off his hat and fanned himself.

Both Orisa and Hanzo gave a small chuckle.

"Jesse, this is Orisa." 

"So you must be Hanzo's fiancee? It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Orisa."

"Orisa, how is the garden coming along?" Hanzo asked, curious on how the gardening was coming.

"It's going very well, even though I can fit through the shimada estate it feels so nice to be outside to enjoy the air." 

"Can't go wrong with going outside." Jesse said, as he gave a smile to Hanzo. 

"Well I have to check on things, goodbye you two." Orisa said, as she turned to walk in the opposite direction of the gardens to check on things.

"Now, where were we partner?" Jesse asked, as he bend his elbow for Hanzo, who chuckled in response and took his elbow.

"So are you going to tell me 'bout you? I'm curious about your life and such." 

There was silence in the air, Jesse looked over to the other man and saw the hesitance written upon his face, how his lips curled to his teeth for biting them together then releasing it, how his eyes looked away from him then back. He could tell something was bothering the otherman.

"You alright darlin'?" Jesse asked, making the archer jump from his voice. "You gotten quiet for a second."

"Oh i... I'm...I'm fine..." Hanzo said, as he looked away.

"I don't think your fine. I can see that you are hesitant about somethin'. Are you hiding something from me? You know you can trust me... Right? Since we are going to be married to each other ya know." 

Hanzo quickly flitted his eyes to Jesse's, and then away again. He was nervous, no. Terrified about what he was going to say to him.

"I... I... I don't know how to explain to you what I'm going to say Jesse..." Hanzo said, as he looked away from him.

The cowboy lead him towards a bench that was underneath a cherry blossom tree, he watched the dragon sat down on the bench and he sat down right besides him. Reaching he grasped the otherman's hand and soothed the back hand.

"Please tell me won't you? I won't judge you for what you have to say to me." Jesse told him, as he went closer to the man, trying to comfort him warmly. Lifting his hand, he gently removed a piece of dark hair from Hanzo's face.

"I... I don't know how you will react to what I want to tell you..." Hanzo said, as he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that were oncoming. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I feel like my family lied to you this whole time... My father did not tell you nor Gabriel about this... In fear of losing this arrange marriage." 

"It is alright Hanzo, I'm not going nowhere. I ain't leaving you darlin'"

The archer's mind whirled, the agony and the hopelessness broke his skull and shouted at his heart of how guilty he was for deceiving his fiancee. He tried his hardest to gather these last few words and finally, when his heart shook violently, and his mind broke, he digressed. 

"I... I wasn't born a boy originally.... I was born a girl..."

The Garden took a heavy blow of silence, as if a storm was brewing. Hanzo felt dizzy, and scared, and he could not bare to look at Jesse, who he was sure was absolutely livid and was going to stand and leave him.

Suddenly, a hearty laughter took over and Hanzo- dumbfounded- looked to the cowboy. 

"Oh Hanzo, I was so worried. Thought you were dying or somethin'. Phew, ya' shouldn't scare me like that." 

Some redundant laughter let itself out and Jesse was left with a still amazed and confused Hanzo gazing at him.

The archer felt a jolt of anger, and punched McCree in the soft of his belly.

"You fool! You made me so scared!" 

He fell apart now, his eyes pouring tears. 

"I could not count the amount of nights that I lay awake, replaying the worst of this situation in my head again and again until I would finally pass out! And yet now you laugh, and say it is 'no big deal'?" Hanzo cried, "I was so terrified that I would lose you, Jesse... So terrified of myself and what I am, what my family would feel..." He collapsed into the cradling arms of Jesse, and was rocked softly, and held tightly.

"Oh Hanzo, you should know this. I would never leave you. Never. You're going to be my everythin'. My stars, and my sky. I would give you the moon if I could. I would cross oceans if ya' needed me to." He cradled the weeping man until he could collect himself.

Jesse wouldn't let Hanzo say anything before he kissed him. Hanzo pulled back, "You would never leave me?" He asked, desperate for reassurance, while looking at him with his dark earth eyes.

Jesse nodded and laughed a little, "Never. Never in a million years would I leave you. I..." He hesitated for a mere second, "I love you, Hanzo. Funny as it seems that I meet ya today... But I know that I love you and we are going to be together." He said in a sort of confession, and a realization of sorts. 

Hanzo stopped at this, and looked up to the man. They both were blushing. Jesse laid a soft hand on the back of his neck, and Hanzo hand on his cheek. Their foreheads met and they held their love in the air before them. Hanzo leaned forward a bit, as Jesse began to kiss him softly. 

Slowly the cowboy broke the kiss and looked at the otherman with a twinkle in his eyes. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive to be sitting next to a beautiful angel, Hanzo was beautiful than others he had seen. 

His sharp cheekbones, those deep earth eyes, his pale skin like cream, and his hair like a raven or the night. 

"Since you mentioned that you were born a girl... How did... How did your family react to it?" Jesse asked, hating that he ruined the mood.

"Not so well, My father and mother were... disgusted that I was born. The elders weren't so pleased about it either, they kept me in isolation and only to be bottle fed occasionally I had a maid that would take care of me when I was a baby. My parents tried again to make a suitable heir. In which their second try was better, this time my brother was born. He was born when I was around 4 years old, still living in isolation."

"Wait... So they isolated you from everything?" Jesse asked, shocked to hear about what Hanzo's family did to him.

"They did. I was never allowed to go outside of my room since they wanted to hide "their shame" from everybody so that they would never find out. I never even got to meet Genji when he was born nor played with him." Hanzo said, as he lifted a hand to removed a piece of his dark hair that was on his face.

"Well was there a time where you saw Genji?" Jesse asked.

"There was one time, where I was outside of my room. I usually sneak out when no one was around my room so that I can view the gardens, I didn't know that Genji was coming around the corner since he was heading somewhere or getting away from someone."

"What did he say?"

"When he saw me he asked who I was, in which surprised me and I ran back to my room in fear of being punished. I guess he stuck around, since I heard him speaking to me, asking who I was and why i was here. That was my first interaction with him, so occasionally he would come by my room to speak with me so that I won't feel lonely at all. But his visits would end due to that father caught him speaking to my door." 

"My days in isolation were unbearable till Ana Amari came with her daughter, I viewed her more as a mother than Ren anyways since she allowed me to play with her daughter; Fareeha and I had so much fun of my missed childhood that I missed during my life." 

"Wow, Hanzo.... That story..." Jesse said, he couldn't find the words to say of what Hanzo had told him. He couldn't imagine how he felt during that time being in isolation with no one to talk with or being his friend.

"Depressing? It is." Hanzo finished his sentence and leaned against him. 

"When did you get your gender changed?"

"I got my gender changed when I was 16 years old, but the elders had kept some features for reproduction." Hanzo said, blushing. 

"I got no problem with that darlin'" Jesse said, as he smiled to the otherman, leaning he gave Hanzo a quick kiss then smiled.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Hanzo asked, as he smiled at him. 

"Sure darlin'"

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking this all of a sudden, I watched a funny overwatch short called: Overwatch: LUAU, that had the lion king in it...So yeah...I was inspired by the lion king.


End file.
